Stabilizers for video camera is used for a supporting worktable that is for setting up video camera and video camera is held by the stabilizer. Video camera lens could be adjusted through adjusting the stabilizer so as to obtain a proper shooting for certain objects.
Current technology has disclosed several video camera stabilizers. CN patent application No. 201110295102.7 disclosed a stabilizer for a video camera. An upper arm of the stabilizer consists of one stabilizing spring and two square light-weighted aluminum alloy plates, and a lower arm of the stabilizer consists of two springs and three square light-weighted aluminum alloy plates. The upper ends of the two square light-weighted aluminum alloy plates of the upper arm are movably connected with a connecting rod below a holder respectively, and the other ends are movably connected with the upper ends of the three square light-weighted aluminum alloy plates of the lower arm through an connecting plate. The lower ends of the three square light-weighted aluminum alloy plates of the lower arm are movably connected with a universal member, and a stabilizing spring is connected between the connecting rod below the holder and the connecting plates. Two stabilizing springs are connected between the connecting plates and the universal member so as to form a double-arm stabilizing structure.
CN patent application No. 201380061469.X disclosed a camera stabilizer, which has a camera mount for attaching and positioning a camera, a universal joint disposed below the camera mount and positioned at or near the centre of gravity and a balancing arm.
CN patent application No. 201420868292.6 disclosed a video camera stabilizer, which comprises a microcontroller, an MEMS gyroscope chip and a video camera deflection module, wherein the microcontroller is connected with the MEMS gyroscope chip and the video camera deflection module; the MEMS gyroscope chip is fixed on a video camera and used for acquiring deflection angle data of the video camera, and the microcontroller sends a rotation instruction to a steering engine according to the data acquired by the MEMS gyroscope chip; and the video camera is fixed on the video camera deflection module, and the video camera deflection module is used for driving rotations of the video camera.
CN patent application No. 200920044348.5 disclosed a camera stabilizer, comprising a holder which is connected with a handle through a universal ball head. The camera stabilizer is characterized in that the holder consists of a front-back adjusting device, a left-right adjusting device, an upper flat plate, a middle flat plate and a lower flat plate. The upper flat plate is connected with a camera; the lower flat plate is connected with a counterweight bracket; the front-back adjusting device is arranged between the upper flat plate and the middle flat plate; and the left-right adjusting device is arranged between the middle flat plate and the lower flat plate, wherein the front-back adjusting device comprises racks and dovetail guide rails, pinions and guide slots, the racks and the dovetail guide rails are parallel arranged between the upper flat plate and the middle flat plate; the pinions drive the racks; and the guide slots are matched with the dovetail guide rails. The left-right adjusting device comprises screw rods and screw rod seats or racks, wherein the screw rods are arranged between the middle flat plate and the lower flat plate, and the screw rod seats or the racks are driven by the screw thread of the screw rods and displace along the axial direction of the screw rods. The dovetail guide rails in the front-back adjusting device are arranged at 90 degrees with the screw rods in the left-right adjusting device.
The shortcomings of above-mentioned technology are that three axes of these stabilizers are not adjustable, the stabilizing spot of these stabilizers for stabilizing video cameras (ie., mounting position or mounting spot of the video camera) is not adjustable either. Therefore, these stabilizers are able to suitably stabilize limited variety of video cameras.